


Winter Dream

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Snow, Snowball Fight, Songfic, not really that strong of an explicit but marking it as such just in case, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose persuades Tentoo to take a winter holiday away with their friends to a ski lodge only to discover it was his master plan all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Tentoo/Rose having fun in the shower” and TPP’s song!fic weekly prompt. Lyrics from Kelly Clarkson’s “Winter Dream.”   
> (Here’s a visual for the ski lodge cabin hotel where most of this takes place: http://perpetuallychristmas.tk/post/154100001823)

Rose smiled over at the Doctor as he stopped at the only traffic light in the tiny ski resort town. He glanced over just in time for her to frame her drawing on the car window with her hands. _R+D 4ever_ , with a heart around it. He giggled at her schoolgirl antics and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the icy road, but sent her a wink before taking off again.

She didn’t care that they were completely cheesy and acting like teenagers lately. They were madly in love and it was their first Christmas back together after a long, hard nine months of getting to know one another again. When their friends from Torchwood suggested a long weekend away splitting a three-bedroom rental ski lodge between the six of them, she had used her powers of eyelash fluttering and leaning on his shoulder in just the right way until he acquiesced. It didn’t take long, to be honest.

That night, as they climbed under soft cream-colored sheets and a fluffy red duvet in their room, she looked up to find him gazing lovingly at her and realized he had wanted to go all along but just let her think she had convinced him. She snogged him quiet thoroughly.

Like the genius he was, he didn’t question her motives.  

_Drawing hearts on the foggy glass_

_New love chase away my past_

_Nothing but the open road_

_Saddle up, here we go_

_1, 2, 3_

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor panted as he looked over to Rose. The snowball in her hand was packed firm and ready to nail Martha in the back. He smiled and waited for her to finish celebrating her shot. She grinned at him and he returned it, but observed her red cheeks and purple lips with concern.

“Ready to head inside?” he called.

“Yes!” she shouted back. “ ‘S bloody freezing out here!”

She beckoned to their friends, and they all headed into their giant wooden home for the weekend.

Martha bumped Rose’s shoulder and winked. “You’ve got it coming, you know. And my revenge will be sweet.”

“Oh this sounds like war,” Rose replied with equal teasing.

The Doctor watched this scene and all their friends exchanging similar barbs as they came in from the snowball fight. It had been a long, full day of skiing early in the morning, a late lunch at the mountain’s cozy café, and an afternoon of sledding and snowballs.

Eventually the couples split off into their respective rooms, which were really more like individual wings of the house with a shared common area. Each room had its own kitchenette and modest electric fireplace… and of course, a huge bed and luxurious bath area.

 

_First winter here in your arms_

_Flames rising as we fall like stars_

_Making angels in the snow_

_Warm fuzzies, frozen toes_

_Is this a dream?_

 

* * *

 

When they were back in their room, outerwear shed and boots off, Rose shivered and hugged the Doctor close.

“Want to feel how cold my hands are?”

She didn’t wait for his response before touching both his cheeks with her icy fingers.

“Oi!” he laughed and pulled away. He quickly recaptured her hands with his own, however, and leaned in. “You know what I think?”

“What’s that?” she asked, fully ready to conspire in whatever plan he had up his sleeve.

“We need to be warmed up. And I noticed their shower has dual heads.”

“That’s true.” She watched as he licked his lips and let his eyes wander to her v-neck top. “So you sayin’ you want to make it an extra steamy one?”

“Rose Tyler, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” His hand was already at her belt buckle so she had a pretty good idea that he knew exactly what she was suggesting.

“Only confirming your plan.” She began unbuttoning his flannel shirt. It wasn’t long before they had made their way to the bathroom, shedding clothing along the way and stopping to kiss against the doorframe, the wall, the counter…

_Don't wake me up_

_If this is love_

_Please let me be_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_This snow globe scene is turning me_

_This Christmas Eve_

_I became we_

_Don't wake me please_

_From this winter dream_

* * *

 

The Doctor groaned as Rose’s hand found its way to its target. She had been teasing him slowly, rubbing suds all over his body, but had thus far avoided where she knew he wanted her to touch. Of course, it only increased his pleasure that much more when her fingers finally wrapped around him.

She had him backed against the wall of the shower, hot water and cold marble providing a lovely contrast to heighten each sensation. His hand gripped her bum, and she lifted up to meet his lips. Their tongues slipped against each other until her thumb swiped across his tip and he groaned into her mouth.

She set about her task in sincerity now, fist twisting around him just the way he liked. She snuck her other hand down to caress his balls, causing him to chant her name and curse. She shushed him with giggles and nips and licks into the junction of his neck and shoulder. She knew she had him close now and that the only way to get any release herself was to finish him off and get them out of the shower.

They had tried sex in the shower, only to be met with awkwardness, a slip, and mild injuries. Since then, they had stuck to touching, handjobs and other various foreplay.

As she drove him to the brink, she thought of how he would return the favor once they were back in bed. She had only recently overcome her shyness in asking for it, but his tongue was too marvelous for her to hide how much she loved his mouth on her. Still, she desperately hoped he knew this would be what she wanted tonight so she didn’t have to form the words.

He came with a gasp and a groan, and she abandoned the love bite on his shoulder to concentrate on working him through it. They backed up into the spray and he washed them off, taking time to play special homage to her breasts in gratitude.

“Doctor, please…” she finally begged. The mischievous corner of his lip twisted up in a sulty smile. He switched off the water and they climbed out of the shower together. He wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel first before drying himself off and her heart swelled with how she loved how he loved her. While the big things and the sexy things and the romantic things certainly helped, it was the little, sweet things that made her fall in love with him more and more.

Dry and ready to move on with their evening, Rose led him out to the fireplace. The fire within automatically turned on at a certain time each evening and the warmth was vented out to the room with no need for logs or clean up, as a brochure had explained, which happened to be perfect timing for their need for heat, as Rose had no intention of putting on pajamas anytime soon.

She spread out a thick blanket on the faux fur rug and piled up pillows. He plopped down and pulled her on top of him. He sucked at her bottom lip until she opened wider and pushed her tongue into his hot eager mouth once more. The question of how to get him… well, further _south_ … became more pressing.

He took matters into his own hands, luckily, and flipped them so he was half hovering over her and half lying on his side. His lips traced down her body to press kisses to her clavicle, her breasts, her nipples, her stomach, her hip bones. He rubbed little circles up the insides of her thighs, parting them to just the right width. He bit his lip and smiled at her. His stare of want and adoration seemed to pierce right through her.

“What?” she finally asked softly, unwilling to break the reverence of the moment but also unable to resist his infectious excitement.

“Pillow, please.” His eyes gleamed with mischief again, and she knew she was about to get her wish.

He gently lifted her hips and placed the pillow she handed him under her bum and lower back to achieve the perfect angle. He wet his lips as he lowered his head, all without breaking eye contact with her. She squirmed in anticipation.

As ready as she was, she still gasped as he set to work returning the pleasure she had given him in the shower. He licked and sucked and kissed and fingered and rubbed all the right places, learned over months of making up for years apart. He read her like a book, every mewl and whimper and buck of her hips instructing him on how to take her higher and higher.

She came with his name on her lips, moaning as quietly as she could, all too aware of their friends in the rooms on either side who were likely engaged in similar activities. He slowed but didn’t stop until she wriggled away, too sensitive for even the lightest of touches there. Instead, he moved up to be face to face with her. She kissed him fully and passionately, knowing how it turned him on for her to taste herself on his lips. She had thought it was a little weird when they first tried it, but knowing what it did to him, she didn’t mind in the least by now. And after the incredible things that tongue had just done, it deserved a little indulgence of his kinks. If that could be called a kink… She didn’t waste time thinking about it as he was covering them with a blanket and cuddling her close and nuzzling her hair.

“You’re sleepy,” he observed after a long while. She realized he was tracing intricate circles on her back. Gallifreyan. She wanted to ask what it meant, what he was writing on her, but at the look in his eye – so content – she didn’t want to spoil the moment.  

“Nuuh--” Her stubborn denial was cut off by a yawn. “What about round two? Or three. Or whatever. We didn’t actually…”

“It’s alright,” he whispered. “Sleep, love.

She placed a light kiss to his chest and drifted off despite herself. Somewhere between reality and dreamland, she realized she did know the meaning of the circles. He had taught her not that long ago when she had caught him doodling. Love. He was marking her with his love.          

_Build a fire to escape the cold_

_Bing Crosby on the stereo_

_Tracing letters on my skin_

_Slowly starts sinkin' in_

_You love me_

* * *

 

The Doctor blinked open droopy eyelids the next morning, grateful he had relocated them both to the bed the night before. It wasn’t often that he had the opportunity to carry his sleeping, satiated naked girlfriend to bed so the male pride swelling in his chest as he watched her this morning was one more “benefit of being human” to add to his mental list. He had started keeping the list their first night back in this universe as a coping mechanism, but he found it to be a way of counting his blessings, so to speak, so he kept it up.

As much as he loved the peacefulness of watching her sleep, he also couldn’t wait for her to wake up and realize they were in bed and that he had taken care of her. (She loved that in the right context. It was parsing the right context that was the key, however. Domestic affection = good. Over-protectiveness in their work = bad.)  

As the sunlight from the window grew brighter, someone in the house banged around the large, communal kitchen. They began playing Christmas songs, starting with Bing Crosby and eventually working their way up to Mariah Carey. Others emerged from their rooms, the sound of sleepy voices and shuffling feet and clanging dishes floating into their bedroom muffled by the thick wooden door. The smell of pancakes wafted in as well.

The Doctor couldn’t wait anymore. He traced light fingers down Rose’s shoulder under the covers.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered. She stirred and scrunched up her face, as if in defiance of both parts of his greeting. He laughed and kissed her forehead. This time she surrendered, rolling away from him and stretching.

“We’re in bed?” she mumbled. He nodded with raised eyebrows, making her laugh. “Think you’re so impressive.”

She sent him the exact smile he had imagined and he wished the noise in the common area didn’t mean that they were expected to emerge soon because he had several things he would like to do to her right here in this bed.

However, his stomach rumbled, inspired by the smell of not only pancakes but also bacon frying. He reluctantly climbed out of bed, but perked up when he saw the view out the window.

“Oh, Rose,” he exhaled. “Look, fresh powder fell last night.”

“’S beautiful!” she joined him at the window and he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

Just then a knock sounded at their door.

“Oi, lovebirds!” Jake called. “Breakfast’s ready!”

They smiled at each other, not minding the nickname in the least, and got ready to start their day.

_Oh, don't wake me up_

_If this is love_

_Please let me be_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_This snow globe scene is turning me_

_This Christmas Eve_

_I became we_

_Don't wake me please_

_From this winter_

* * *

 

“Oh, c’mon. We’ve got to have a tree!” Martha pulled on her boyfriend Reggie’s arm. The group had stumbled upon a Christmas festival in the quaint little ski town.

“They’re so perfect!” Rose joined her pleas.

Jake shook his head in surrender. “You know we’re leaving the 23rd, right? We’re not actually staying for Christmas?”

“Except if the roads get bad…” Rose countered.

“And we’re stuck here for days,” Martha finished. The two women stared down the two men, logic and charm clearly on their side.

Just then two angels in the shape of the Doctor and Jake’s boyfriend, Nick, appeared with cups of hot cocoa and a bag of biscuits for everyone.

“Hallo, what’s this?” the Doctor called. “Ooo, a tree farm! Love a good tree farm!”

Rose shot Jake a victory “ha!” and he mumbled something about cheating and “as long as the overgrown puppy carries it” which, of course, referred to the part-alien bouncing around from tree to tree. No one wanted to ask how many biscuits he had already consumed in his walk from the festival’s tuck shop nor how his cup of cocoa was already empty.

* * *

 

Eventually, they all decided on a tree and arranged for it to be delivered to the ski lodge. As luck would have it, there were decorations and lights stored away in a closet for exactly this purpose. They spent the evening trimming the tree and drinking wine and snacking on popcorn and fruit and enough chocolate biscuits to send them into a sugar rush (dancing and laughing loudly enough to disturb the neighbors) and crash (falling asleep by the fire). All except the Doctor, who could metabolize sugar better than the rest of them by virtue of his alien biology. He got the sugar high, but the crash was much gentler, leaving him more like tipsy-drowsy.

He stroked Rose’s hair as her head rested on his shoulder and she snuggled close. The firelight from the huge, real wood-burning fireplace in the common area twinkled in ways the little electric one in their bedroom didn’t. It almost sparkled. He looked around, taking in his sleeping friends, the cozy décor, the glow of the floor lamps combined with the fire and lights from the tree and the outdoor multi-colored lights on the roof reflected on the snow out the window… it was all so beautiful.  

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he could get her away from the group and finally ask her.

He had snuck the ring box in his luggage and had been carrying it around in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets for ages. (One of the first things he’d done after getting the baby TARDIS coral stabilized: make all of his pockets transdimensional.)

He had the perfect setting, the perfect Rose, the perfect ring (he hoped), the perfect way to ask her… He just needed the perfect moment. He had intentionally gathered all their friends here to surprise her with the engagement party, but ironically, his planning skills didn’t extend to _timing_. He let himself relax, lulled by the fire and the pink and yellow girl in his arms and general contendedness in this moment of his extremely long life. The moment would come. He just had to wait for it.

_Dream and dreams_

_While I'm wide awake_

_The tree, the lights_

_Stayin' up late_

_It's true_

_I'm in love with you (Oh)_

* * *

 

It had all been a set-up. She realized that now.

The tree, the friends, the snow-covered lodge, the romantic date night alone at the posh restaurant on the mountain, her favorite formal dress and shoes he had secretly packed for her in his luggage… all the way down to the champagne. The Northern Lights, of course, were the climax. She was positive their choice of ski location had been no accident, now that he was revealed as the mastermind behind the plan she had previously thought she talked him into.  

She had her suspicions, of course, when he said he had made them reservations at such an expensive place, when he handed her the dress, when he fidgeted more than usual all day (even for him), when he couldn’t stop touching her from the time they woke up until they sat down for dinner.

Their table for two extended out from the building in a glass-enclosed overhang with a perfect view of the snowy valley by day and a glorious starry view at night. Tonight, as mentioned, this view was illuminated with color, the likes of which she hadn’t seen since traveling with him in their original universe. It made her nostalgic and excited for their future and all the things he knew it would.

Which is why he brought her here.

Why he had slipped out of his seat and gotten down on one knee.  

Why he had made a speech that brought her to overjoyed tears.

Why he was extending an open box with the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen inside glowing in the candlelight.

Why he was now looking at her expectantly, as if her next words would proclaim his life or death.

He was waiting for her answer.

“Yes!” she finally got out despite her tears and overwhelmed emotions and the very real fear that this was all nothing but a lovely dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up.  

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, immediately sweeping her into a passionate kiss that made her very glad they were alone in this relatively private dining area. When he pulled away to allow them both air, she hugged him fiercely tight. Their happy tears turned to laughter for reasons only known to them. They parted and caught a glimpse of the view out the window again.

“Snow!” they proclaimed in unison.

Little flakes danced down from the sky, making them feel as if they were safely encapsulated in their own little snow globe. They realized that while that was a romantic notion and a beautiful scene outside, they needed to get back to the lodge (and, to Rose’s surprise party) before they were truly trapped there.

They made it back just in time, however, and stayed up late drinking champagne and celebrating with their friends. In bed that night, Rose drifted off spooned in the embrace of her fiancé (an embrace which she had come to associate with “home”), but before she did, she realized there were three words she hadn’t said yet today, not even when he had slipped the ring on her finger. She had completely forgotten to say it back in the midst of all the excitement.

“I love you, Doctor,” she whispered into the night.

“Love you, my precious Rose,” he returned so soft she almost thought she imagined it, if not for the light kiss he pressed to her temple. She smiled as he settled back onto the pillow behind her and they slipped into dreamland together. Though Christmas Day was still a few days away, Rose would gladly admit to anyone who asked that this was already the most magical Christmas she’d ever had.

 

_Swept completely off my feet_

_This snow globe scene is turning me_

_This Christmas Eve_

_I became we_

_Don't wake me please_

_From this winter dream, dream_

_Winter dream_


End file.
